


Dave Comes to Visit

by Kawaiimusician



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Shopping, Swimming, Trouble, houston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiimusician/pseuds/Kawaiimusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave goes to visit Jade on her island. They have lots of fun but Jake is being a bit protective of his little girl. Lets see what happens when they have a little swimming mishap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swimming

A voice came over the intercom in the plane, "Dave, you have arrived at your  
destination, you can exit the plane now." It was about 11:00 am and Dave had just flown  
to Jade's island on his new private jet. As he walked down the stairs of the plane he  
didn't know where to go. He didn't see Jade, then once he reached the bottom step,  
Jade jumped out of nowhere and tackle hugged him to the ground.

"woa there harley, you seem a bit excited." Dave said with sarcasm in his voice.  
"Dave its been forever," Jade complained, "why wouldn't i be happy to see you?!"  
Dave blushed a bit and then got up off the ground. "I’m so excited that you get to stay for  
a couple days!" Jade started to bounce up and down, she couldn't wait to spend time  
with him.

Jade helped Dave get his bags up to the guest room, she wanted him to stay in her  
room with her but Jake wouldn't allow it. After all he did know about her secret crush on  
Dave. After they got up stairs to the guest room Jade told him to meet her downstairs for  
lunch. As Dave walked down the stairs he was stopped by Jake.

"So, you're strider's bro... correct?"  
"um.. yea..." Dave said, a little freaked out by his sudden appearance.  
"hmmm..." Jake eyed Dave and then walked away.

Dave then continued to walk down to the kitchen. When he got down there he found  
Jade making sandwiches. Dave just watched her as she made the little triangles of  
perfectness. Dave didn't realize that Jade saw him watching her.

"turkey or ham?" asked Jade.  
"oh uh," Dave snapped out of his trance, "either one is fine."  
Jade brought a plate with a ham sandwich over to the table and put it down for Dave, he  
went and sat down and started to eat.

After a couple minutes Jade came over with a sandwich for her and one for Jake and  
sat them down and then brought in a little glass of apple juice for Dave. She sat it down  
in front of him. Dave looked at it and then at Jade.

"is something wrong? i thought you loved apple juice..." Jade started to look worried that  
she did something wrong.

Dave shook his head, "No, its just... i didn't think you would remember."  
"Dave..." Jade looked at him, "why wouldn't i know your favorite drink."  
Dave just looked down at his food, "uh... i dont know.."

Jade just giggled, sat down, and started eating. After a couple minutes of eating Jake  
came downstairs to get his sandwich. He saw Dave sitting at the table. He just walked  
over, took his sandwich, and walked away. Just as he was about to leave the room, he  
turned to Dave and pointed at his eyes then pointed at Dave's signaling that he was  
watching Dave. Dave just kinda sat there frozen for a second.

"don't mind him... he is just being weird cause its the first time I've had a boy stay over."  
Jade smirked and then went back to eating.

Dave just sat there, he had lost his appetite after that encounter, he still finished his  
apple juice though.

After lunch Jade washed the plates and they went outside so she could show Dave  
around the island. They walked around for a bit before they got to the beach. The waves  
were small and slid against the sand like butter on toast. Jade stared out in the distance  
for a while, her eyes glazed over and her mind started to shut off. She fell to the ground.

Dave didn't know what to do, should he go get Jake? Was she hurt? Dave saw she was  
breathing and he calmed down a bit. He leaned down closer to Jade and saw, she fell  
asleep.

He didn't wanna leave Jade alone there so he just sat down by her and stared at the  
ocean. The waves crashed down lightly and came close but did not touch them. Dave  
looked down at Jade. "shes so cute when she sleeps.." he thought to himself. He just  
sat there. After a while Dave got kinda bored and started to make a little sandcastle next  
to him.

After about an hour Jade finally woke up and she did not remember falling asleep. "why  
am i on the ground dave?" said Jade in a sleepy voice.  
"You fell asleep when you were looking at the ocean."  
"oh... oops," Jade giggled, "thanks for staying out here with me."  
"No problem harley, i just watched the ocean, it looks really nice" Dave looked out into  
the ocean again.  
"oh! I have an awesome idea!!"  
Dave looked over at Jade, "what is it?"  
"we should go swimming!!!"  
"sure.. why not." Dave got up and started walking to the house and Jade followed.

They walked into the house, Jade went to her room and Dave went to his. Dave finished  
changing first so he walked down and sat on the couch waiting for Jade. He was  
nervous that Jake would come down and interrogate him again but he didn't show it. He  
tried to stay as calm as possible, but then he heard steps coming down the stairs. His  
heart stopped, just as he was about to have a heart attack he saw Jade's foot. Sighing  
in relief he got up off the couch.

Jade walked down the stairs slowly, watching her step. She walked down wearing a  
bright green string bikini. "hey dave! ready to swim?"

Dave was enthralled by Jade in her bathing suit so he didn't answer, he just stared at  
her.

"Dave!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face, "are you there silly?" She giggled.  
Dave snapped out of his trance, "oh uh, yea, I'm here"  
Jade giggled, "youre so silly dave! lets go!"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the water. Jade let go of his hand and ran into the water. Dave just stood there watching for a moment, "she's looks so cute when she's swimming" he thought to himself then he followed her into the water.

"Hey Harley"  
"what?"  
"Let's have a little race"  
Jade swam over to Dave.  
"ok!!!! where should we race to?"  
He points to a rock in the distance, "how about there?"  
"sounds good to me!"

Dave counted down and when he got to go they both started swimming

Dave got to the rock first and looked back, he saw Jade swimming but then she stopped and dove under the water. Dave started to freak out a little bit when she didn’t come up. After a couple seconds she poked her head out of the water but didn’t continue swimming.

Jade called out to Dave.  
“uh... hey dave?”  
“sup harley?”  
“um... so my top kinda fell off... could you help me find it???”  
“yea, sure.”  
He blushed bright red but swam over to help. When he got there she only had her head out of the water.

“i think it got caught on a rock or something...”  
“i’ll take a look”  
Dave swam around for a bit and went back over to Jade still fully in the water.

“couldnt find anything...”  
Jade blushed really hard, “oh... um... thats not good...”  
“wanna get out of the water?”  
“noooo!!” Jade whined, “i wanna swim but that was my only top...”  
“well...” dave blushed, “we could always just keep swimming...” he looked away.

“well... i guess if its ok with you...”  
“yea it is!” he coughed trying to get his cool back, “i mean... yea... sure”  
Jade smiled and giggled a bit, “your weird dave”

Jade started to swim around and Dave dove under water and hid the bikini top he found over by her. They continue to swim for a bit then Jake calls them in for dinner.

“oh shit... dave? how am i going to get inside?? grandpa will kill be if he sees i dont have a top...” Jade looked very worried.  
“dont worry, just walk in behind me”  
“ok”

Jade walks right behind dave inside the house, they got to the living room without getting caught. The had to walk up the stairs now. Jade had her arms crossed over her chest. Dave stopped right in the middle of the stairs. He could hear footsteps. “oh shit... your grandpa is coming”  
“what should I do??”  
“just try to stay behind me.”

Jake started walking down the stairs. “hey kids how was swimming?” Jake looked at Jade, “hey Jadie, why are you behind Dave?”  
“oh um..” Jade didn’t know what to say. Dave looked at her waiting to see if she could respond. She couldn’t though, what even would she say? She knew that Jake was going to think that Dave tried something.

“Jade?” Jake was insisting on an answer. “um.... i um...” Jade couldn’t answer, She just slipped past both of them and ran up to her room. Jake gave Dave a dirty look and walked up to Jade’s room. Dave didn’t know what to do so he went to his room and logged onto pesterchum, he started talking to John, he told him what happened. After about half an hour Jake knocked on his door. Dave froze.

“uh... come in.”  
Jake walked in and sat down next to him.  
“So Dave. My little Jadie came in from swimming, without a top on. I would like to know why.”  
Dave sat up, “well, we were having a little race and in the middle of it she started yelling for me to come over and she told me she lost her top, we couldnt find it so we came in and yea.”

“Well mister strider, i hope you know i will not take this lightly. I know you striders.” He got up and left. Dave was freaked out by that, he sat on his bed for a while just thinking about what happened.”

*buzz buzz* Dave looked down at his phone, it was Jade.  
“hey dave... i got grounded...”  
“damn...”  
“yea. its only for the night though... i told grandpa it was all my fault and he was like ok but you cant leave your room for the rest of the night”  
“that really sucks... at least its not for the rest of the week.”  
“yea... but still. i mean you are only here for 2 more days! i wanna spend time with you...”  
“its fine harley, we should probably get sleep anyway... its been a long day”  
“yea... your right... good night dave!!”  
“g’night jade.”

(end of chapter 1)


	2. Movies and Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Jade decide to go out to a movie today! lets see what happens when they see a scary movie...

“daveeeeee!!!!” Jade jumped on Dave who was still sleeping, knocking his shades off his face and onto the ground. “woa harley what the fuck! i was sleeping”  
Jade just sat there looking at him. “whats the matter harley?” Dave looked at her and realized his shades had fallen off. He tried to hide his eyes with his arm but she held it down and looked him in the eyes. “dave... your eyes...”  
“i know jade... im a freak!” he closed his eyes tight so she couldn’t see. He then felt something warm on him, Jade was giving him a hug. “you are not a freak dave.. please open your eyes...”  
“no jade. i wont. they arent cool”  
“dave... please for me?”  
“no”  
“dave! listen to me! you are not a freak at all! please just look at me...”  
Dave sighed and opened his eyes slowly and saw Jade’s gentle eyes gazing at him. She gave him a little smile, “see.. was that so hard?”  
“nah it wasnt...” Dave tried not to make eye contact with her but her green eyes never looked so pretty. They got distorted behind those dark shades. He just laid there staring at her eyes. They both started to lean closer to each other. Their faces were about an inch away.  
“Jade! Dave! Breakfast time!”  
Jade sighed and got off of Dave, “well.. ill see you at breakfast.” she smiled and walked out of the room. Dave picked up his glasses off of the floor and got dressed.

Dave walked down and saw Jake making pancakes and bacon. Jade was sitting at the table, still in her pajamas, eating some pancakes. He sat down next to her and Jake gave him a plate with some pancakes and bacon.  
“hey jade pass the syrup?”  
Jade slid the syrup to him and giggled, then went back to eating.  
“So, are you two doing anything today?” Jake inquired.  
Jade looked up at him, “i dont think we had anything planned..” she looked at Dave, “you wanna do something?”  
“uh... sure” he took a bite of bacon.  
“what do you wanna do?”  
He sat there for a minute thinking, “wanna go see if there are any good movies?”  
“sure!!”

They both finish up their breakfasts and Jade goes up to her room to change. After a while she comes back down in a beautiful, flowy, green, spring dress. Dave watched her as she walks down the stairs.

“i didnt know we had to dress up harley” he let out a little cool kid snicker.  
“oh um...” Jade blushes, “i just never got the chance to wear this dress so i figured out that id wear it cause its really prett-”  
“shhh, its fine harley. you look great in it.”  
“thanks dave” she giggled and gave him a little hug.  
“Have fun at the movies!” Jake yelled as they walked out the door.

“so what movie do you wanna see?”  
Jade looked up at the names on the board. “uh... i dont know.. you pick, afterall you are the guest”  
“oh ok then..” He scanned the list, “how about that one?” He points to The Fallen Angel.  
Jade didnt like scary movies but, since Dave was the guest she nodded and they got their tickets.

They walk into the movie theater and find a good seat. Dave looked excited but Jade tried to hide the fact that she was scared out of her wits to see this movie.

The previews stopped and the movie started. The beginning of the movie wasn’t that scary, just introducing the characters and all that. After a couple minutes it started to get really scary, really fast. Things popped out of places and scared everyone. Jade started to shake and she was holding back tears. She whispered to Dave, “can i hold your hand?” He nodded, still watching the movie. She held his hand tight, still shaking. Dave felt her shaking and looked over.  
“harley, whats the matter?”  
“im really scared dave...” she admitted  
“do you wanna leave?”  
She nodded, starting to cry a little bit. He stood up and led her out of the theater.

“jade why didnt you just tell me that the movie was too scary for you?”  
Jade still had tears in her eyes, “i thought you really wanted to see it and just... i didnt want you to have to sit through a dumb movie cause its like your only time here and...”  
Dave wrapped his arms around her, “shhh its ok...”  
She had her face buried in his shoulder and was still crying.  
“Do you wanna go get some ice cream? would that make you feel better?”  
She looks up and nods. Dave wraps his arm around her as they walk to the ice cream shop.

When they walked in Dave held the door and led Jade to a table and he walked up to the guy at the counter to get some ice cream for her.  
“What’s wrong with the little lady” the ice cream man asked.  
“we went to see a movie and it scared her, ill take a-”  
“aw thats a bummer,” he interrupted. “ i'll tell you what. ill make her a nice ice cream sundae for half price.”  
“oh sure, just no chocolate ice cream. and ill take a scoop of vanilla on a cone too.”  
“alright.”  
The man made a little sundae with lots of whipped cream and a cherry on top and the cone and handed it to Dave.  
“That’ll be 8 dollars sir.”

Dave handed him the money and went over to jade with her sundae. When he walked over there she had her head shoved in her arms. He set down the sunday in front of him.  
“hey harley want some ice cream?” he held out the cone. She looks up and reaches for the cone but he takes it away before she could get it.  
“oh. you thought this was for you?” Jade’s eyes started to tear up. “aww jade i was just joking, this is for you” he pushed the sundae over to her.  
She looks at the sundae and smiles. “thanks Dave”  
He smiled at her, and started to eat his ice cream. They sat and talked and ate ice cream for an hour.  
“hey i have an idea!” Jade said with much excitement, “lets go shopping!”  
“haha sure harley”

They got up and started walking around. There were a lot of shops on the island. Dave always thought it was just Jade’s house on it but he was wrong. They walked around for a bit and went into shops. They walked into this one shop called Senka’s Closet. Jade loved the clothes they had there, that was actually where she found the dress she was wearing. They walked in and Jade ran off to look at the clothes. Dave strolled behind her, he stopped to look at the guy clothes but then he heard someone crying. It sounded like Jade.

He rushed over to where the sobbing was coming from and he saw her. There were two tall guys standing over her laughing.  
“get outside you dog!”  
“yea! you dont belong around other people!”  
“freak!”  
“please... stop it...” Jade sobbed.  
“yo! dudes! get away from the little lady!” Dave yelled.  
The guys turned to Dave.  
“and what are you going to do if we dont?”  
“you going to get your daddy to come beat us up?”  
Dave tried to punch one of the guys but Jade, with tear filled eyes, grabbed his arm.  
“dont stoop to their level... lets just leave.”  
Dave flipped off the guys and walked out with Jade.

Dave looked at Jade, “so.. uh.. what happened in there?”  
Jade answered, trying not to cry, “well... i was looking at the sweaters they had and.. one of them had a cat on them and i tried not to bark but i started to growl cause it was a cat... and those guys just came up and started teasing me and calling me dog girl and a bitch and just..” she started to sob.  
“shhh...” Dave brought her into a hug, “its ok Jade none of that is true.”  
She looked up at him “thanks for coming up and making them go away... but why did you try to punch one of them though?”  
Dave scratched his back, “oh well.. its just your my friend and.. nobody messes with a Strider’s friend.”  
“thanks a lot” She gives him a little smile. “is it ok if we just go home? its been a pretty bad day.... i dont wanna have any other run ins with people..” she chokes on those last couple words.  
“sure thing harley”

Jake greeted them as they walked in the door “how was the movie you two?” Jade didn’t answer. She just ran upstairs to her room. Jake turned to Dave. “What happened to my little Jadie?”  
“we had a little encounter with a couple of douches while shopping and they said very hurtful things to her...” Dave looked at the ground.  
He sighed, “did you do anything about it?”  
“of course sir. I told them to back off and they left.”  
“So they didn’t hurt my little Jadie?”  
“not physically sir.”  
“ok.” Jake started to walk away.

Dave hesitated, “uh Jake?” There was no turning back now.  
He turned around, “what is it mate?”  
“i was uh... just wondering if we could talk about jade?”  
“oh is, something wrong with her?”  
“no no not at all” Dave didn’t want him to get the wrong idea, “its quite the opposite.”  
“what is it then?”  
“i wanted to know if i could ask her to be my girlfriend.” as the words flowed off of his lips his heart stopped.

Jake walked around Dave examining him. It seemed like the silence lasted forever.  
“no”  
“what?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!?!” Dave was shocked  
“Mister Strider please calm down.”  
“I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! IM IN LOVE WITH YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER AND YOU SAY I CANT ASK HER OUT! I CANT BELIEV-”  
“STRIDER!”  
Dave sighed.  
“I know what its like to be with a strider. all they do is break your heart.”  
“Are you seriously comparing me to my ass of a brother? SERIOUSLY!”  
Jake started to walk away, “i know you striders. the answer is no.” He goes into his study and closes the door.

Dave stomps upstairs to his room and plopped on the bed. His phone buzzed in his pocket so he took it out and looked at it. Jade texted him.

“hey dave... i heard yelling.. is everything ok? what happened??”  
“oh it was nothing... did you uh... happen to hear what was said?”  
“oh.. no i didnt...”  
“there is no way she couldn’t have heard it” Dave thought to himself. “ok well, dont worry about it... its been a long day, you should get some sleep harley”  
“ok dave, ill see you in the morning.”  
“night jade, sleep tight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! :D i love writing davejade haha  
> leave a comment! ^u^


	3. Dave Goes Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave has a little problem with Jade when she gets mad at him for lying about the yelling. Will she forgive him???

Dave woke up to a loud crash outside. He reluctantly got up and looked out his window. Some idiot threw a beer bottle at the neighbor's car. "Idiot.." He muttered as he put on his clothes. He walked downstairs and saw Jade sitting at the table, "Hey Harley."  
She didn't answer. He walked over to her cautiously, "You ok Jade?"  
He looked at her face, her eyes were closed. She was asleep. "Jade, wake up" he shook her a little bit. She slept on though. Dave poked her face, "Jade." Still no answer. After a couple more attempts he gave up and walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a bowl of lucky charms cereal and sat down across from Jade.

Dave sat there eating for a couple minutes before Jade lifted her head. She looked at him, "Dave, when did you get here?" She rubbed her eyes.  
"What are you talking about, I've always been here" he smirked at her.  
She just looked at him confused.  
"It was a joke Harley, I've only been here for a couple minutes"  
"Oh haha," she smiled at him "well good morning!"  
"Good morning to you too miss Harley." Dave tried to sound fancy.  
They talked on for a little bit, making jokes and laughing.

"So... Um... What was with the yelling last night?" Jade inquired.  
Dave set down his spoon, “Oh it was nothing. Don’t worry about it.”  
“Um.. are you sure? There was a lot of yelling...”  
“It’s fine harley” he gives her a little cool kid smile.  
“You know what, you can go lie to someone else! I'm tired of hearing it! i just want you to be truthful with me!” she runs up the stairs and slams the door.

Dave sat there shocked for a minute before going up to her door. He knocked, “Hey Jade?”  
“Go away dave! I don’t want to talk to you and your lying face!” she threw something at the door and Dave left. He knew he had to make things right. He couldn’t have Jade mad at him.

He wandered around the house looking for Jake and found him in his study. “Hey, Jake. can we talk?”  
Jake turned around in his chair, “About what?”  
“I want to talk about Jade,” Dave didn't hesitate this time, “please let me date her. I would never hurt her in anyway. I couldn’t live with myself if I did. Please please please let me ask her out.”  
Jake sighed, “I already said no. what made you think that I would change my mind?”  
“I don't know... I just.. I really like her and it’s not right to date behind a guardian’s back.”  
“Well... you certainly don't seem like your brother.” He turns back around to his computer, “I guess it would be ok, but if you hurt her in anyway then you’re dead.”  
“Thanks Ja- I mean mister English. This means a lot to me.”

Dave went back up to Jade to tell her. He knocked on her door “Jade I need to tell you something.”  
“What part of go away do you not understand!” she yelled from inside.  
“Please just let me in...” he pleaded.  
Jade opens the door, “No.” and she slams it in Dave’s face.  
He sighed and walked downstairs.

Dave yelled to Jake, “Hey Jake i’m going shopping!”  
“Be back in time for lunch, we are having chinese food!” he yelled back.  
“Alright!” Dave yelled as he walked out the door.

He walked to town and started looking in the shops. He went into clothing stores and food stores, all the stores that were there. He went into a store called Kayla’s Jewelry, it sold, guess what, jewelry. He walked around looking at the necklaces and bracelets. He was about to leave when he saw the perfect thing. There, sitting in the middle of some weird rings was a necklace. It was a silver atom with a shiny, green jade stone in the middle of it for the nucleus.

“Hey lady, how much for the necklace” he pointed to the atom.  
“That fine piece is 15 hundred Sir.”  
Dave stared at the necklace, “Bro is going to kill me but so worth it.” he thought.  
“I’ll take it.” he said as he held out his credit card.  
The lady took the credit card, swiped it through the machine, and gave it back to Dave. She opened the cabinet and took out the necklace and wrapped it up in a little box. “So who’s the necklace for?” the lady asked as she put the necklace in the box.  
“It’s for a friend.” Dave didn’t like when people tried to force conversation.  
“I bet they will love it.” She hands him a little bag with the box in it, “Have a nice day Sir.”  
“You too.”

Dave walked back to the house and walked to Jade’s room but when he got there, she was gone. He ran down to Jake’s study. “Where did Jade go?”  
“She went down to the beach.”  
“Thanks!”

He ran to the beach and saw Jade sitting in the sand, watching the waves. He slowly walked up to her. “Hey.”  
Jade didn’t answer and just kept watching the ocean.  
“Look Jade. I'm sorry I lied to you.. Its just... I didn't want you to find out that way.”  
She looked over at him. “What do you mean?”  
He took out the box from the bag and handed it to her.  
“What's this?”  
He smirks at her, “Open it.”  
She opens the box. “Oh my god Dave...” she started to tear up.  
“Do you like it?”  
She nods and hands him back the box. “Would you put it on me?”  
“Sure”  
She turns around and lifts up her hair and he puts the necklace on her.

Jade turned back to Dave, “What do you think?”  
“Perfect. And the necklace is pretty nice too.”  
She blushed, “So why did you get me this?”  
Dave sighed, “Do you want the short or long story?”  
“Uh... long. I like stories!” she giggled

“Haha ok you crazy girl.” Dave started, “Well, you know that all that yelling happened last night.”  
she nodded.  
“It was about you.”  
“W-what??” she was not expecting that. “What do you mean it was about me???”  
“Last night I asked Jake to let me ask you out, but he said no and I got mad and kinda freaked out a bit. After that I went up to my room and you texted me. I didn’t want you to find out that over text so I lied and i'm sorry about that. Then this morning after breakfast I went to talk to Jake again...”  
“Wait... So why did you lie to me at breakfast?”  
“Again, I didn’t want you to find out that way. You deserve better.”  
she blushes, “Ok, go on.”  
“Anyway, I talked to him and he finally agreed to let me ask you out so I went out and got you this necklace and now we are here.”

“So what next?”  
“Well, I wanted to ask you, Jade Harley,” he took off his shades and looked into her bright green eyes, “will you be my girlfriend?”  
Jade smiled really big and started to cry happy tears, “Of course dave!”

Dave smiled, not a cool kid smile though, an actual smile with teeth showing and everything. He puts his arm around Jade and wipes away her tears with the other hand. “Don’t cry Jade”  
“I can’t help it! I just can’t believe this is happening. It feels like a dream.”  
“Well its not a dream.”  
“How do you know?”  
He leans over to her and kissed her lovingly on the lips. “Still think that its a dream?”  
Jade profusely blushes. “I-I hope its not a dream now.” she giggles.  
Dave smirked at her and brought her close to him as they watched the waves.

After a little bit Jade started to look sad. Dave looked over at her, “What's the matter Harley?”  
She sighed, “You are going back home tonight.”  
“Well... you could always come with me back to Houston. I don’t think bro would mind.”  
“Really? I could??”  
“Of course, it would be so cool having you around the house.”  
She smiled, “I’ll have to ask Jake but we can do that during lunch”  
“Haha ok! It’s a plan.”  
Dave pretended to act cool about telling Jake but he was truly terrified.

Jake yells to them from the door, “Hey guys! Lunch is here!” They walked into the house and sat down next to each other at the table where all the food was placed. They both take a plate of food and start eating. “So Jadie,” Jake sat down across from them, “where did that necklace come from?”  
“Dave gave it to me! Isn’t it beautiful!” she says looking down at the necklace.  
“It is amazing. How much was it Dave?”  
“Grandpa! You don’t ask someone that! It’s not polite!”  
“Haha ok Jadie, whatever you say.”

“So um... Grandpa?”  
Dave started to sweat, Jade was about to ask him. “Yes sweetie?” Jake responded.  
“Well... Dave is my boyfriend now and um... He offered to let me come back to Houston with him.”  
Jake dropped his fork. “What.”  
“I want to go back to Houston with Dave.”  
He turns to Dave, “Does your brother know about this?”  
“Uh.. well... no but he wouldn’t mind.”  
Jake goes back to eating. Dave whispers to Jade, “Is he going to give an answer?”  
“I don’t know...” Jade whispered back.  
“How long would you be gone Jade?” Jake asked.  
“I don’t know how long. dave?”  
“Uh well... S-she can stay however long she wants.”  
“I see..” Jake goes back to eating.

“Grandpa,” Jade looked him straight in the eye, “please let me go. I know you don’t think I wont be safe or whatever but i will. dave is so sweet, he will keep me safe and make sure I don’t die or whatever. I just... I want to go with him.”  
Jake sighed, “Are you sure that is what you want?”  
“I want it more than anything.”  
“Ok then. You can go.”  
Jade started to cheer.  
“But under some conditions.”  
“Alright grandpa.”  
“You have to call every day to let me know you are still ok, and if this guy tries to hurt you, you come home. Ok?”  
Jade had a huge smile on her face, “Alright”  
“I’m sure that I won’t hurt her Sir and i’ll be sure to remind her to call.” Dave pitched in.

“I better start packing then! Come on dave! You can help!” Jade took him by the arm and dragged him upstairs. They pack up her clothes and laptop and everything she could possibly need. Dave goes to his room and packs up his stuff and they head outside to wait for the plane.

The plane comes after a while and Jake comes outside to say bye to Jade. He comes up and gives her a hug. “Jadie, you be safe. I love you”  
“Love you too grandpa and I will” she giggles.

Jade pulls out of the hug and takes Dave’s hand. They walk onto the private jet and sit down in the seats. Dave smiles at Jade, “You ready to go?” Jade nods, “Yup!” They wave at Jake as the plane takes off and starts on its way to Houston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this!! its the last chapter btw... id like to hear some feedback on my writing so leave a comment if you want hehe ^u^

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'll try to finish chapter 2 as soon as possible :3


End file.
